Coming Down
by AzieGash
Summary: It's been 5 long years since the Titans split. An archer never forgets. Will his unspoken love, forever remain unspoken? Review Please. Be gentle, this is my first fanfiction... dun dun dun... EVER :) ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way shape or form own the Teen Titans. I own only the Plot. Any similarities to any other works of fiction or fan fiction are merely coincidental.

* * *

The sun was glaringly bright through the streets of Jump City. The heat of summer hit the citizens of the beautiful city so hard they stayed mostly indoors; not traveling outdoors unless absolutely necessary. This was also the case for most criminals, proved by the crime rate diminishing to almost nothing.

Crime had been dwindling down slowly over the years thanks to the resident heroes, super or otherwise. There was a time when crime ran rampant and it seemed like a new villain would appear every week. That was then however, until the Titans came and turned it all around.

Yes, life was great with Titans looking out for the city. Everything comes to an end and the Titans eventually split as all groups usually do. These were Roy's thoughts while he looked out through the window of his 50th floor penthouse. His gaze was set directly across the bay to a condemned and slowly deteriorating T-shaped building. He sighed remembering himself a part of this group of heroes, as a family.

A young red headed teenager donning a domino mask, quiver on this back, and a bow in hand popped to the forefront of his thoughts. Memories long forgotten surged in his mind of the fights, the fun, and the love… the love he never had.

Roy let out another sigh as he thought and chuckled as he thought of _her_. It probably wouldn't have worked out even if he _had_ told her how he really felt.

 _They were on the roof of the Titans Tower after the split of Titans East. Speedy faced Robin and his team as he explained to them he would only be at the Tower for a few night. "Just until I can find a stable place to stay" he looked at Robin and removed his domino mask. The Titans before him stared in awe for the first time at Speedy's, now Roy's, bright green sparkling eyes. They seemed to twinkle with every inflection of his face as he spoke, "I promise I won't be around for long. I'm a civilian now."_

 _He stayed with the Titans for a week until he announced he found a place that was currently being furnished and would be out by the next morning. All of them knew this meant they would see their friend for the last time in a long time._

 _The next morning came faster than expected and soon the last remaining 5 Titans were saying their goodbyes to Roy. He shook hands and hugged them all, but made sure he took his time with the hug of the last Titan. He inhaled her unique scent one last time and whispered a word in her ear before he kissed her cheek and he stepped away from her._

That was 5 years ago, the last time he saw her. It was funny, he stayed in Jump City where she was a resident hero and their paths never crossed again. He remembered though, the Titans split not long after he spent that week with them. Beast Boy, now Changeling, lived in Africa both as superhero and researcher of the rare West African Green Monkey that saved his life all those years ago. Cyborg. Now Victor became a leading entrepreneur in new technologies. Robin, now Nightwing, now lived with his wife, Starfire, or Kori (short for Koriand'r) who now was a world renowned model and mother of infant Mar'i Grayson. Nightwing himself, held the alias of Richard (Dick) Grayson and accepted an executive job at Wayne Industries in Gotham. Raven, well, nobody really knows what happened to her. It was like she disappeared.

These thoughts were all going to Roy's head as he tore his gaze from the building in the center of the bay. There were too many memories. He knew he should have found a place further away. He couldn't help himself though. He needed to always be reminded of what he left behind so that he never fell again.

He didn't consider himself a ladies man. No, he felt that wouldn't accurately describe him. That might be what the outside world thought, but not him. The women were just a way to not fall. If the face and name were always different, he wouldn't remember it long enough to have any sort of feeling. This way, he was never alone, but never dependent on any of them either. When he was alone, he felt like he was coming down from a high and he needed more to not think about _her_.

He began getting dressed and ready for his day. He, just like Dick, took a job in his mentor's profession and was now an executive for a Queen Industries branch in Jump. He was in no hurry and went into his kitchen to prepare his breakfast before he left for the office. He glanced over the mail he picked up last night, but was too tired to go through.

One letter in particular caught his eye. He pulled it out from the bottom of the stack and stared at it, thinking back to the word he whispered in her ear before he walked out of her life forever. The familiar aroma hit him and he forgot the rest of the world existed. His mind went blank save for the smell filling his senses. _Lavender_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way shape or form own the Teen Titans. I own only the Plot. Any similarities to any other works of fiction or fan fiction are merely coincidental.

* * *

It couldn't be. It had to be a practical joke. Everyone at the office knew about his aversion to lavender. He would send employees home for smelling of it and would leave a room if the air freshener used in it was lavender. The funny thing was what they didn't know why he hated it so much. What they didn't know was, he hated it because he loved it.

It was simple really. He loved the smell because it reminded him of _her_. This was also why he hated it. No matter how much he loved her, he had to forget her or he would go insane. He wanted nothing more than to hold her, but knowing he couldn't hurt him.

"It's gotta be a joke," he mused to himself. Still he maintained his stare. The envelope itself was nothing fancy. It was standard white, but no postage and no return address, meaning someone came and dropped it off in his mailbox. But that was impossible if they didn't have the key. How could they have gotten it in there? The only writing on the envelope was his name. Simply _Roy_.

He scratched his head and shrugged, a bad habit he couldn't seem to break whenever he was confused about something. He carefully opened it and pulled out an invitation. His eyebrow arched as he read:

 _Calling All Titans_

 _Titans Reunion_

 _07/11 7:00 PM- 12:AM_

 _Held at the Newly Renovated Jump City library in the Old Part of Town._

 _It's time to see our family._

Roy glanced at his calendar. The 11th was this Saturday. That only left him a day to prepare himself, that is, if he chose to go. His heart was pounding out of his chest. "I wonder if she'll be there," he quietly mumbled. He set the invitation down. That was something he would think about after work. At least, that's what he told himself.

He sat at his desk unable to focus on the paperwork in front of him. He got up from his desk and paced around his office. Should he go? Should he not? If she was there, he had to go. But then again, he didn't want to face her, knowing she probably had moved on and started a family. The mere thought made his heart ache. "Whoever said you can't die from a broken heart must never have had one," he muttered to himself as he tried to calm down.

His pacing at least helped a bit as he reached his decision. He buzzed his assistant on his office phone. "Anita," he spoke.

"Yes, Mr. Harper," came the reply.

"Please come in my office for a moment."

"Yes sir, I'll be right there," she said grinning. She knew what this meant. Roy always called her in his office when he needed a "pick me up" so to speak. She fixed her shirt and perked her breasts so the cleavage showed more.

Roy glanced up from his desk as his assistant came in and closed and locked the door behind her. She started to unbutton her blouse and he quickly stopped her. "No, Anita, keep your close on, I didn't call you in here for that." She stopped unbuttoning and glanced up to look at her boss. A look of rejection flew across her face for the briefest of moment and if he wasn't so adept at picking up details he would have missed it.

"I don't think that will be necessary. Not now and not ever again." He explained to her. "We let that go on for far too long and I was wrong. It's your choice if you wish to keep working for me in a professional setting ONLY." He made sure to emphasize the last word.

She thought for a moment and re-buttoned her blouse. "I will stay as your assistant Mr. Harper and I agree, it has been too long." She lied smoothly. She was in love with him and hoped that one day he would fall for her as well. What she didn't know was there was no room in Roy's heart for her as it was occupied and always would be.

"I'm glad that we could come to an understanding. Now, down to business, please hold all calls for the rest of the day and cancel any and all appointments for tomorrow. I will not be in the office, but I should be back on Monday. " He dismissed her and turned back to look out the window to the Tower in the middle of the bay and hoped he made the right decision in choosing to go.

He closed his eye and for the briefest of moments he caught a whiff of lavender. His breathing hitched as he thought of the violet hair and amethyst eyes that drove him wild. He leaned his forehead against the window pane. He felt the high again and he didn't want to lose it. He never wanted to come back down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way shape or form own the Teen Titans. I own only the Plot. Any similarities to any other works of fiction or fan fiction are merely coincidental.

* * *

Roy walked into his penthouse and began to undress as he walked to his room. Only, it wasn't his bedroom he walked to, it was another directly in front of it. Roy stepped into the center and looked to the wall directly across him. He scratched his head and shrugged. He would go for it.

Roy took a few steps towards the red suit in front of him. His sleeveless shirt with the patented "S" on the chest was long gone. In its place, was a leather vest with multiple compartments. His gaze continued down and he took in his newest model of tights. Light, but encased in rows of throwing knives. The outfit was brought together and completed by leather straps.

With a smirk on his face he grabbed the suit and threw it on as fast as he could. He relished in the feel of the leather against his skin. The familiarity was blissful and welcome. He wanted to feel needed as a hero even after he gave up on his alter ego Speedy. He quickly became bored with civilian life and began working on designs for a newer and better suit. He created his "arsenal" and named himself accordingly.

Arsenal, no longer the Roy from before walked to the balcony. He climbed up and jumped. The adrenaline was pumping through his body. His reflexes kicked into action and his hand caught on to another balcony, he let go and landed on the next balcony down. He jumped from balcony to balcony until he reached about 20 stories down and jumped from the balcony to the roof of the next building.

He made his way through the city jumping from one building to the next. He stopped as his senses, now heightened by the rush he was feeling picked up strange noises. It sounded like men arguing close by. He walked to the other end of the roof of the current building he happened to land on. He saw two men cornering a young girl who looked about his age, possibly younger.

"I don't have any money. Please just leave me alone," cried the girl trying to shield herself with her arms, but to no avail. One of the men grabbed her hands and held her close. The girl looked terrified and screamed. That was his cue.

Arsenal jumped out and yelled, "Didn't your mother teach you not to put your hands on women?" He thought he almost sounded like Nightwing in his days as Robin and smirked. The men looked up at him.

"And just who are you supposed to be? Robin Hood?," laughed the taller man mirthlessly. "Get lost kid, before you get hurt," and flashed a knife.

Arsenal just smiled. "Trust me _old man,_ you have no idea who you're messing with." The man sneered and turned his back to him. Arsenal reached into his quiver and pulled out a special arrow. He shot it, making sure to hit only the two men.

A loud noise was heard from the alley followed by two high pitched screams. Arsenal laughed and jeered at the men. "Gee I had no idea you two were chicks!" He couldn't contain his laughter and bent over trying to breathe again. His face was flushed as he called the police. He explained the situation to them trying to suppress a chuckle and failing miserably.

The rest of the night went slower for him and he sat on top of a roof looking out to the bay. It was decided. He would tell her his feelings at the reunion. Even if she was probably already happily married with some other goth like herself. _Okay, maybe that was a bit low_ he thought. Even if she was happy, she deserved to know how he felt. How he wanted nothing more than to have her for his own.

Maybe he was selfish. He wanted, no he needed her to understand how he lived all these years keeping this secret. He needed her to understand how frustrating it was for him that she never noticed any of the hints he dropped when they were teens. How he always came this close to telling her, but were always interrupted by the alarm, their friends, or any other kind of distraction he could name. He needed her to know that he loved her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way shape or form own the Teen Titans. I own only the Plot. Any similarities to any other works of fiction or fan fiction are merely coincidental.

* * *

He awoke the next morning and thought about what he would be doing for the rest of the day. He had no work today so he decided to take a walk around the city to clear his head and build his courage for the following day as he would need it. He spent most of the day in deep thought, only stopping to eat when the hunger pangs hit.

Normally, if he would go out on strolls, he would be sure to check out any girl that would catch his eye. Not today. Today, there was only one girl who occupied his mind. He thought of how she looked the last time he saw her. His mind remembered every detail about her. She had been growing out her hair so it fell on her shoulders and seemed to be a shade of violet darker than usual. Her eyes twinkled brightly almost as if holding back tears. Her face, however, bore the same nonchalant look, devoid of any emotion. Her lips as full and pouty as ever and her body as usual, was covered by that cloak. He always wondered why she hid herself. She was perfect.

Night soon came for Roy and he found himself unable to sleep. He walked across the hall from his bedroom and walked into the other room. Seeing as how the reunion wasn't until late the next day, he figured he could sleep in that morning. He slipped into his uniform quickly and just like the night before, jumped from his balcony.

There was something stimulating about the parkour he did. Not only did it give him a rush, it made him feel free. He jumped from building to building until he felt a searing pain at his side. He stopped and touched his side, feeling a wet and warm liquid. He smelled the copper and immediately knew he was bleeding. How had he gotten cut? He was out in the open and nothing sharp was near him.

A chuckle came from his right. "You always were horrible at noticing your surroundings," teased a female voice he knew very well. He turned to her and narrowed his eyes, readying himself into a fighting stance.

"Cheshire," he spat. He looked into the familiar catlike mask. "What do you want Jade? I thought I made it clear I wanted nothing to do with you."

She circled him like she was sniffing out her prey. She raised an arm and her sleeve fell back revealing claws covered in blood. He quickly realized it was her who had cut into his side. How had he slipped and let her get that close to him? He was getting reckless.

She raised her mask and licked the blood from her claws,"Mmmm… I missed the way you taste." She chuckled and he tensed. He was ready for a fight, even if it was with the only woman he ever held a true relationship with.

A couple years back he had been undercover working an assignment for the government. He met jade while undercover and they made their short time worthwhile. Knowing he would have to turn her in for her crimes, he left. He felt bad leaving her back then. Bad, he realized, but not heartbroken. He cared deeply for the woman before him, but she would always come in last place if put up against his true love. She knew this as well, maybe that's why she allowed it to happen.

Cheshire stopped her circling and walked directly in front of him. "I didn't come here for you _Arsenal_ ," she spat his name as if it were poisonous. "I just so happened to notice. It's not that hard you know, all that bright red. I always did love you in red," she smirked," especially in the red dripping down your side. She laughed and he knew he couldn't take it anymore. He reached in his quiver and readied an arrow before she could react. He glared directly at her and set loose the arrow.

She jumped to the side and rolled to dodge it. She looked to where the arrow landed and turned back to face him. She didn't have time for distractions, but she let herself being pulled to him as if like a magnet. She knew she had to go for she was on a personal mission herself to locate her biological father. She chuckled one last time and ran to the edge of the roof and jumped off the building straight down.

Arsenal watched her fall and ran after her. He looked down the side of the building and found no trace of her. She always was good at that. He grabbed his side and headed home.

Once home, he quickly jumped in the shower, careful to wash his wounds. He quickly bandaged himself up and was ready for bed. He would have no trouble sleeping now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way shape or form own the Teen Titans. I own only the Plot. Any similarities to any other works of fiction or fan fiction are merely coincidental.

* * *

Roy awake the next morning with the sun shining brightly in his face. He moved to black the sun with his arm, but winced at the pain her felt. It hit him then that he had been injured last night. He examined his bandages and decided he should clean the area and change them to prevent infection.

He glanced over at his clock which read 4:00 PM. _Good_ he thought, he still had time to get ready. He slowly made his way to his bathroom. He unwrapped the dirty bandages and threw them away. He cleaned the wound and rubbed some ointment re-wrapping once he was finished.

Slowly making his way to his closet, he stretched trying to wake his lithe body up. He no longer was the sinewy teen he used to be. His muscles were a lot more defined with broader shoulders. He had a growth spurt after leaving the Titans and now stood at a comfortable 6'5.

He slowly pulled out a white button up shirt and black slacks to wear to the reunion. It was funny, the invitation didn't even mention a dress code. He wondered how everyone else would be dressed. He scratched his head and shrugged. Oh well, as far as they knew, he was no longer a superhero.

6:20 quickly rolled around and it was time to go. Roy made his way to the subbasement of his building where his private garage was housed. He glanced at his bikes. Tempting. No, he would take a car, he decided as he opened the door to his R8.

The drive went faster than expected and he had arrived early in front of the library. He glanced at his watch. He still had about 5 minutes before the time on the invite. He figured they wouldn't mind that he arrived early and pulled into the parking lot. To his surprise, there were already a few cars in the parking lot, a few bikes, and even- he did a double take- yes, even a moped.

He found a parking spot towards the back and slowly made his way up the walkway. He was nervous, but tried not to let it show. He pushed in the front doors to the library and was immediately greeted by loud chatter. "Funny," he chuckled to himself,"no strict librarians around to shush everybody."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," came a playful voice to his right. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. His mind blanked. Time froze. Nothing existed in this moment, but him and _her_. "close your mouth Harper, you'll let flies in," she giggled.

There before Roy stood a picture of perfection. She was always shapely as a teen, but now as a woman, she had a perfect hourglass figure. Her bust, always a bit larger than girls her age, was plumped further and perky as ever. Her waist thin with hips that made him want to touch her, just to see if they were really as smooth as he envisioned them. His gaze made its way to her face, they skimmed the pouty lips she complimented with a deep red lipstick. He looked further up and was lost in her eyes. The amethyst pools pushed him over the edge and he soon forgot who he was and why he was here. She placed a hand on his shoulder, " are you okay Roy?"

Amazingly, he was able to find his voice, even if it was weaker than his usual baritone. "I'm fine, I just didn't expect you.." he trailed.

"To be here?" she asked.

"To be so beautiful," he blushed as he realized what he had just said. He saw her blush as well and she turned facing further into the library.

"The party's upstairs by the way," she smiled. "A few of the others are already here."

He smirked, " Yeah I bet boy scout was the first one here."

She chuckled as she realized he was speaking about Dick, "You guessed right," she added with a smile.

She made her way up the winding staircase and he followed close behind her. He admired her body as she climbed ahead of him. She was wearing a tight midnight blue dress that hugged her curves perfectly. His gaze lingered a little too long on her ass and he hoped she wouldn't notice.

"You know, if I didn't miss you so much, I would throw you out the window of this library for staring at my ass like that." She glared at him, but he could feel she wasn't serious, at least not fully. He was lost staring at her beauty again, when he was suddenly trapped in a bone crunching hug.

"Friend Roy! Most Joyous! We have missed you!." Kori couldn't contain her excitement.

"Kori… can't…. breathe…." He managed to force out before he ran out of air. Kori quickly released him smiling sheepishly. Well at least it was good to know that not everything had changed. He walked into the room being greeted by Dick.

"Hey Roy, how have you been man? It's been a while." He smiled at Roy taking in how he had changed in five short years. Roy also noticed all the not so subtle changes in dick. He was no longer the shrimpy kid with short man syndrome who felt the need to boss everyone around. He too had a growth spurt and now stood only about an inch shorter than Roy.

"I've been good, you know just living life as much as I can." He answered Dick with a grin.

"Still single huh?"

Roy dropped his grin, "Yeah," he looked around and caught Raven's eye and added, "but, hopefully, not for long." Dick followed Roy's gaze and saw where his attention was and smirked.

"So are you going to talk to her? Or are you just going to stand here and make goo goo eyes at her?" He snickered at his own joke.

"What are we? 10? Come on Dick you can do better than that," laughed Roy. He smoothed his hair and decided he would finally do it. He looked at Dick and stated as seriously as he could, "I'm in love with her Dick, and tonight, she'll finally know it."

Dick smirked and nodded. "I always knew." Roy stared at him wide eyed. How could he have known? He _never_ told anyone. He didn't ever act on his feelings. How could he have figured it out? Dick must have sensed his confusion and added, "I wasn't the protégé of the greatest detective in the world for no reason you know."

Roy laughed and relaxed a little. "You're right, I was probably pretty obvious back then."

"No, honestly, I think I'm the only person who picked up on it. If it wasn't for how you said goodbye to her the day you left the Tower, I probably would still be in the dark."

"Well Dick, I'm about to let another person in on this secret." He flashed a smile and walked away. Dick didn't even have to ask. He knew his friend well.

Roy slowly made his way to where Raven stood talking with Kori. "Excuse me gorgeous ladies," he smiled at both of them and faced Raven," can I borrow a little moment of your time?" He asked her.

Raven looked to Kori and she smiled and nodded, " Ok Roy, what do you need to talk to me about?"

Roy watched Kori walk back over to her husband and turned back to Raven, "Is there anywhere we can go in here that's a little more private?"

"There's my office downstairs."

Roy stared at her. Her office? Of course! Her comment earlier about the librarian. He should have known. He nodded and let her lead the way. The walked into a cozy, but not cramped office decorated to look almost homey and comforting. Count on Raven to make herself comfortable amongst books.

He closed the door slowly behind him as she switched on a desk lamp so they wouldn't stand in darkness. "So what did you need to talk to me about Roy?" She asked calmly.

He stared at her. It was now or never. "Raven, I…. well, umm… I," he stammered and cursed himself inwardly. She smiled at him and waited patiently for him to say what he needed to say. "I….I'm in love…." He paused unsure if he should continue. He pressed on anyways, "with.. you." He slowly looked up from the interesting spot he had found on the floor.

She said nothing. Her mind was reeling. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. This wasn't supposed to happen. It had been years since she had seen Roy. He shouldn't be able to affect her like he was. There he stood in front of her. He said those words she ached to hear as a teen. Her vision was turning black. She felt the ground come up fast, she wasn't aware however, that Roy had been there to catch her as she had already passed out.


End file.
